


Daddy's Good Girl

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needsWord Count: 265Parings: John x Daughter!ReaderWarnings: Smut, incestA/N: only my 2nd published smut piece.





	Daddy's Good Girl

John walked into the motel room to find his sixteen year old daughter naked on the bed four fingers deep in her pussy. He shut the door quietly and began to palm himself. He knew this was wrong but all that flew out the window when she screamed daddy as she came.  
He groaned out loud and she jumped seeing him.  
“D-daddy?”  
John smirked walking over, “It’s alright baby.”  
She visibly relaxes, “You’re not mad?”  
“Daddy can’t be mad at you (Y/N) you know that.”  
He rubs her clit and she gasps.  
“Yes daddy feels so good.” She moans as he plunges three thick fingers in her.  
“Fuck you’re so tight baby girl.” He groans pumping his fingers, as she arches.  
“Daddy please!” she cries out as he holds her down rubbing her g-spot hard.  
“Please what princess?”  
“Ahhhh” she moans as she cums.  
He removes his fingers sucking them clean, moaning at his daughters taste.  
“Please fuck me” she whimpers.  
“With pleasure.” He thrusts into her sweet pussy relishing in her warmth.  
She pants, “Oh! You’re so big daddy.”  
He chuckles capturing her lips with his as he begins moving. Soon the motel room is filled with her sweet moans and whimpers and his grunts of pleasure.  
“Close” she whimpers  
“Yea?” he rubs her clit harshly.  
“Daaaddddyyyy!” she screams coming hard around his cock.  
He groans, “So perfect my good little girl.” He thrusts a few more hard times before moaning her name and spilling inside her.  
He pulls out, “Damn princess.”  
She giggles, “I love you daddy.”  
“I love you too baby girl.”


End file.
